Coeducation
Coeducation is the integrated education of males and females at the same school facilities. The opposite situation is described as single-sex education. Most older institutions of higher education restricted their enrollment to a single sex at some point in their history, and since then have changed their policies to become coeducational. Co-ed is a shortened adjectival form of co-educational, and the word co-ed is sometimes also used, in the United States, as a noun to refer to a female college student. The word is also often used to describe a situation in which both genders are integrated in any form (e.g. "The team is co-ed"). Mixed schools in the United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, the usual term is mixed, , Schedule 6, regulation 11, clause 5(b). and today most schools are mixed. In England the first public mixed boarding school was Bedales School founded in 1893 by John Haden Badley and coeducational since 1898. The Scottish Dollar Academy claims to be the first mixed boarding school in the UK (in 1818). Many previously single-sex schools have begun to accept both sexes in the past few decades; for example, Clifton College began to accept girls in 1987. Coeducation in the United States The first coeducational institution of higher education in the United States was Franklin College in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, established in 1787. Its first enrollment class in 1787 consisted of 78 male and 36 female students. Among the latter was Rebecca Gratz, the first Jewish female college student in the United States. However, the college began having financial problems and it was reopened as an all-male institution. It became co-ed again in 1969 under its current name, Franklin and Marshall College. The longest continuously operating coeducational school in the United States is Oberlin College in Oberlin, Ohio, which was established in 1833. The first four women to receive bachelor's degrees in the United States earned them at Oberlin in 1841. Later, in 1862, the first African-American woman to receive a bachelor's degree (Mary Jane Patterson) also earned it from Oberlin College. The University of Iowa became the first public or state university in the United States to admit women, and for much of the next century, public universities, and land grant universities in particular, would lead the way in higher education coeducation. Many other early coeducational universities, especially west of the Mississippi River, were private, such as Carleton College (1866), Texas Christian University (1873), and Stanford University (1891). At the same time, according to Irene Harwarth, Mindi Maline, and Elizabeth DeBra, "women's colleges were founded during the mid- and late-19th century in response to a need for advanced education for women at a time when they were not admitted to most institutions of higher education" http://www.ed.gov/offices/OERI/PLLI/webreprt.html. A notable example is the prestigious Seven Sisters. Of the seven, Vassar College is now co-educational and Radcliffe College has merged with Harvard University. Wellesley College, Smith College, Mount Holyoke College, Bryn Mawr College, and Barnard College are still women's colleges. Other notable women's colleges that have become coeducational include Ohio Wesleyan Female College in Ohio, Skidmore College, Wells College, and Sarah Lawrence College in New York state, Goucher College in Maryland and Connecticut College. In U.S. slang, "Coed" is an informal and increasingly archaic term for a female student attending a formerly all-male college or university (or any university). U.S. institutions of higher education coeducational from establishment * Franklin and Marshall College, Lancaster, Pennsylvania (1787) (began as a coeducational school but the co-ed policy was soon changed and it would take 182 years before women were again permitted to enroll in the school) * Oberlin College, Oberlin, Ohio (1833) (''usually credited as the first consistently coeducational school in the United States) * Alfred University, Village of Alfred in western New York State (1836) * Guilford College, Greensboro, North Carolina (1837) * Knox College, Galesburg, Illinois (1837) * Hillsdale College, Hillsdale, Michigan, (1844) * Olivet College, Olivet, Michigan (1844) * Lawrence University, Appleton, Wisconsin (1847) * Waynesburg College, Waynesburg, Pennsylvania (1849) (first woman to receive a Bachelor's Degree in Pennsylvania in 1857) * Urbana University, Urbana, Ohio (1850) * Westminster College, Duke College New Wilmington, Pennsylvania (1852) * Antioch College, Yellow Springs, Ohio (1853) * Hamline University, Red Wing, Minnesota (1854) * Bates College (1855), Lewiston, Maine (first woman to receive a bachelor's degree in New England in 1869) * University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa (1856) * Kansas State University, Manhattan, Kansas (1863) * Cornell University, Ithaca, New York (1865) (first woman enrolled in 1870, first woman graduated in 1873) * Carleton College, Northfield, Minnesota (1866) * University of California, Berkeley, Berkeley, California (1868) * Boston University, Boston, Massachusetts (1869) * Swarthmore College, Swarthmore, Pennsylvania (1870) * Syracuse University, Syracuse, New York (1870) * Texas Christian University, Fort Worth, Texas (1873) * Hendrix College, Conway, Arkansas (1876) * Emerson College, Boston, Massachusetts (1880) * Coe College, Cedar Rapids, Iowa (1881) * University of Arizona, Tucson, Arizona (1884) * Pomona College, Claremont, California (1887) * The College of Idaho, Caldwell, Idaho (1891) * Stanford University, Stanford, California (1891) * University of Chicago, Chicago, Illinois (1892) * Reed College, Portland, Oregon (1908) * Rice University, Houston, Texas (1912) * Le Moyne College, Syracuse, New York (1946) * Brandeis University, Waltham, Massachusetts (1948) * Harvey Mudd College, Claremont, California (1955) (first woman graduated in 1960) * Hampshire College, Amherst, Massachusetts (1965) * University of California, Irvine, Irvine, California (1965) * Virtually all of the thousands of institutions of higher education that were founded after Title IX of the Education Amendments of 1972 are coeducational, and so are not listed. Years U.S. educational institutions became coeducational : Schools that were previously all-female are listed in italics. 1860 University of Wisconsin-Madison 1867 DePauw University Indiana University 1868 University of Iowa Law School 1869 Northwestern University Ohio University 1870 Michigan State University University of Michigan Washington University in St. Louis (First women admitted to the law school in 1869) Cornell University 1871 Colby College Pennsylvania State University 1872 Wesleyan University (Until 1912, when it became all male once again.) 1876 University of Pennsylvania 1877 Ohio Wesleyan University 1878 Hope College 1883 Bucknell University Middlebury College 1885 University of Mississippi 1888 George Washington University Tulane University Pharamaceutical School University of Kentucky 1892 Auburn University 1893 Macalester College University of Connecticut Johns Hopkins University Graduate School University of Alabama University of Tennessee 1894 Boalt Hall 1895 Beloit College University of Pittsburgh University of South Carolina 1897 University at Buffalo Law School University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (graduate students) 1900 Denison University University of Rochester University of Virginia (nursing only) 1902 Miami University 1909 Tulane University School of Dentistry 1914 Tulane University Medical School University of Pennsylvania Medical School 1917 Georgia Tech (until 1934) 1918 College of William and Mary University of Georgia 1920 University of Virginia (graduate students) 1922 Northeastern University School of Law 1926 Centre College 1930 Roanoke College 1931 Seattle University 1933 Furman University 1941 St. John's College 1942 Clark University Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Wake Forest University 1944 Bard College 1946 James Madison University (de facto) 1947 Florida State University University of Florida 1952 Lincoln University 1953 Georgia Tech (some programs) 1953 Harvard Law School 1963 University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (all programs) University of North Carolina at Greensboro 1964 Texas A&M University 1964 University of San Francisco 1966 James Madison University (official) Sarah Lawrence College 1968 Georgia Tech (all programs) Virginia Tech 1969 Connecticut College Elmira College'' Franklin and Marshall College Georgetown University Kenyon College La Salle University MacMurray College Princeton University Siena Heights University Trinity College (Connecticut) ' University of the South Vassar College Yale University 1970 Boston College Colgate University Johns Hopkins University Johns Hopkins University Pitzer College University of Mary Washington Union College University of Virginia (all programs) Williams College 1971 Bowdoin College Brown University Robert College Skidmore College Stevens Institute of Technology 1972 Davidson College Dartmouth College Harvard College - Harvard University Radford University Texas Woman's University University of Notre Dame Washington and Lee University Law School Wesleyan University 1973 California Maritime Academy 1974 Fordham College United States Merchant Marine Academy 1975 Amherst College 1976 Claremont McKenna College United States Air Force Academy United States Coast Guard Academy United States Military Academy United States Naval Academy 1978 Hamilton College 1980 Haverford College 1982 Mississippi University for Women 1983 Columbia College at Columbia University 1985 Washington and Lee University 1991 Rose-Hulman Institute of Technology 1993 The Citadel 1997 Virginia Military Institute (last state institution of higher learning to become coeducational) 2001 Notre Dame College 2002 Hood College 2004 Immaculata College 2005 Lesley College of Lesley University Wells College 2006 Valley Forge Military College 2007 Randolph-Macon Woman's College Coeducation in Canada Years Canadian educational institutions became coeducational 1884 McGill University 1980 Royal Military College of Canada Coeducation in mainland China The first coeducational institution of higher learning in China was the Nanjing Higher Normal School which was renamed National Central University in 1928 and Nanjing University 1949. For thousands of years in China, education, especially higher education, was the privilege of men. In the 1910s women's universities were established such as Ginling Women's University and Peking Girl's Higher Normal School, but coeducation was still prohibited. Tao Xingzhi, the Chinese advocator of coeducation, proposed The Audit Law for Women Students (規定女子旁聽法案) on the meeting of Nanjing Higher Normal Institute held on December 7th, 1919. He also proposed for the university to recruit female students. The idea was supported by the president Guo Bingwen, academic director Liu Boming, and such famous professors as Lu Zhiwei and Yang Xingfo, but opposed by many famous men of the time. The meeting passed the law and decided to recruit women students next year. Nanjing Higher Normal Institute enrolled eight coeducational Chinese women students in 1920. In the same year Peking University also began to allow women students to audit classes. One of the most notable female students of that time was Jianxiong Wu. In 1949, the People's Republic of China was founded. The government of PRC has provided equal opportunities for education since then, and all schools and universities have become coeducational. In recent years, however, many female and/or single-sex schools have again emerged for special vocational training needs but equal rights for education still apply to all citizens. Co-education in Hong Kong St. Paul's Co-educational College was the first co-educational secondary school in Hong Kong. It was founded in 1915 as St. Paul's Girls' College. At the end of World War II it was temporarily merged with St. Paul's College, which is a boys' school. When classes at the campus of St. Paul's College were resumed, it continued to be co-educational, and changed to its present name. See also * List of current and historical women's universities and colleges * Men's college * Single-sex education * Single-sex environments * Singlesex schools * Women's college External links * Rosenberg: Coeducation History References Abeel, L. B. (2000). Single-gender grouping: Academic self-concept and student perception of learning environment in a public middle school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Addelston, J. (1996). Exploring masculinities: Gender enactments in preparatory high schools. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Al-nhar, T. (1987). Coeducational vs. single-sex schooling, sex-role orientation and fear of success: Results from Jordan: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arms, E. (2007). Gender equity in coeducational and single sex educational environments. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Asp, E. (1964). Teachers' conception of a mixed class as an educational environment: II: Report from the Institute of Education, University Turku No 6 1964, 18. *Bekerman, Z., & Horenczyk, G. (2004). Arab-Jewish Bilingual Coeducation in Israel: A Long-Term Approach to Intergroup Conflict Resolution: Journal of Social Issues Vol 60(2) 2004, 389-404. *Belliveau, M. A. (2005). Blind Ambition? The Effects of Social Networks and Institutional Sex Composition on the Job Search Outcomes of Elite Coeducational and Women's College Graduates: Organization Science Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 134-150. *Berzon, R. M. (1998). Gender bias: How self-esteem has impacted Catholic secondary school females. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bloom, M. L. (1977). Observations on going coed in a correctional center: Child Welfare Journal Vol 56(10) Dec 1977, 675-681. *Bornholt, L., & Moller, J. (2003). Attributions about achievement and about further study in social context: Social Psychology of Education Vol 6(3) 2003, 217-231. *Brown, R. D., Winkworth, J., & Braskamp, L. (1973). Student development in a coed residence hall: Promiscuity, prophylactic, or panacea? : Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 14(2) Mar 1973, 98-104. *Broyles, J. (1993). An examination of self-concept and academic achievement in a newly coeducational environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brutsaert, H. (2004). Gender organization of schooling and television viewing among early adolescents: A test of two alternative hypotheses: Educational Studies Vol 30(4) Dec 2004, 471-483. *Brutsaert, H., & Bracke, P. (1994). Gender context of the elementary school: Sex differences in affective outcomes: Educational Studies Vol 20(1) 1994, 3-11. *Bugental, D. E., & Lehner, G. F. J. (1958). Accuracy of self-perception and group-perception as related to two leadership roles: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 56(3) May 1958, 396-398. *Calder, L. A. (2006). A comparative study of the impact on academic and psychosocial development of eighth-grade students involved in single-gender versus co-educational classroom setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Canada, K., & Pringle, R. (1995). The role of gender in college classroom interactions: A social context approach: Sociology of Education Vol 68(3) Jul 1995, 161-186. *Carpenter, P. (1985). Single-sex schooling and girls' academic achievements: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 21(3) Nov 1985, 456-472. *Carpenter, P. W., & Hayden, M. (1987). Girls' academic achievements: Single-sex versus coeducational schools in Australia: Sociology of Education Vol 60(3) Jul 1987, 156-167. *Caspi, A. (1995). Puberty and the gender organization of schools: How biology and social context shape the adolescent experience. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Caspi, A., Lynam, D., Moffitt, T. E., & Silva, P. A. (1993). Unraveling girls' delinquency: Biological, dispositional, and contextual contributions to adolescent misbehavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(1) Jan 1993, 19-30. *Chaplin, T. M., Gillham, J. E., Reivich, K., Elkon, A. G. L., Samuels, B., Freres, D. R., et al. (2006). Depression prevention for early adolescent girls: A pilot study of all girls versus co-ed groups: Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 26(1) Feb 2006, 110-126. *Cocklin, B. (1982). The coeducational versus single-sex schools debate: Delta Vol 31 Nov 1982, 19-31. *Cocklin, B., & Battersby, D. (1987). Gender, the hidden agenda: A case study in educational decision-making: New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 22(1) 1987, 59-70. *Connolly, L. M. (1978). Ego development of adolescent girls in ninth, tenth, and eleventh grades: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Conway, K. E. (1997). Differential effects of single-sex versus coed education on the mathematical reasoning ability, verbal reasoning ability, and self-concept of high school girls. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cornelison, W. H. (1973). A comparative study of academic achievement and social adjustment of high school students in relation to their attendance at coeducational and single-sex high schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crombie, G., Abarbanel, T., & Trinneer, A. (2002). All-female classes in high school computer science: Positive effects in three years of data: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 27(4) 2002, 385-409. *Cuddy, A. R. (2003). The development of self-concept in adolescent girls attending single-sex and coeducational schools: Exploring the influence of cognitive and social factors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Daftuar, C. N., & Krishna, K. P. (1972). Critique of Manifest Anxiety scale: A pilot study in co-educational and single-sex institutions: 1, 2: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 47(3) Sep 1972, 239-243. *Dale, R. R. (1965). Co-education: The verdict of experience: II. A qualitative approach: British Journal of Educational Psychology 35(2) 1965, 195-209. *Dale, R. R. (1966). The happiness of pupils in co-educational and single-sex grammar schools: A comparative assessment: British Journal of Educational Psychology 36(1) 1966, 39-47. *Dale, R. R., & Miller, P. M. (1972). The academic progress of university students from co-educational and single-sex schools: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 42(3) Nov 1972, 317-319. *Dale, R. R., & Miller, P. M. (1972). Attitudes of co-educated and single-sex educated university students towards the opposite sex: Irish Journal of Education Vol 6(1) Sum 1972, 45-49. *De Luca, H. M. (2004). The influence of previous school environment on eating behavior, body image, and role concerns of college women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *de Wette, L. A. (1980). Differences among self-concept levels and preferences for participation in coeducational vs. single-sex physical activities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Diehl, L. A. (1986). The paradox of G. Stanley Hall: Foe of coeducation and educator of women: American Psychologist Vol 41(8) Aug 1986, 868-878. *Diehl, L. A. (1988). The paradox of G. Stanley Hall: Foe of coeducation and educator of women. New York, NY, England: Mcgraw-Hill Book Company. *Edwards, S. R. (2002). Gender-based and mixed-sex classrooms: The relationship of mathematics anxiety, achievement, and classroom performance in female high school math students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ennis, C. D. (1998). The context of a culturally unresponsive curriculum: Constructing ethnicity and gender within a contested terrain: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 14(7) Oct 1998, 749-760. *Evans, J., Lopez, S., Duncan, M., & Evans, M. (1987). Some thoughts on the political and pedagogical implications of mixed sex grouping in the physical education curriculum: British Educational Research Journal Vol 13(1) 1987, 59-71. *Ewing, E. T. (2006). The Repudiation of Single-Sex Education: Boys' Schools in the Soviet Union, 1943-1954: American Educational Research Journal Vol 43(4) Win 2006, 621-650. *Favel, P. (1982). Coeducation in an institution for epileptic adults: Genitif Vol 4(8) 1982, 22-29. *Foon, A. E. (1988). The relationship between school type and adolescent self esteem, attribution styles, and affiliation needs: Implications for educational outcome: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 58(1) Feb 1988, 44-54. *Franz, S. I. (1924). Review of Badania eksperymentalne nad znaezeniem wspozawodnictwa. (Experimental investigation of the role of emulation): Psychological Bulletin Vol 21(6) Jun 1924, 356. *Gibbons, E. S., Rust, D. M., Blassingame, C. L., & Reed, J. L. (2000). Effects of sex composition by class and instructor's sex on physical self-efficacy of college men: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(1) Feb 2000, 105-110. *Girard, R. (1992). Changes in attitudes toward women in the military from 1980 to 1987: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 13(1) 1992, 94-102. *Gray, C., & Wilson, J. (2006). Teachers' experiences of a single-sex initiative in a co-education school: Educational Studies Vol 32(3) Sep 2006, 285-298. *Gregor Homiston, T. L. (1987). The effect of gender-grouped physical education classes, and the interaction between somatotype, psychological type, and teaching method on student fitness scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hannon, J. C., & Ratliffe, T. (2005). Physical Activity Levels in Coeducational and Single-Gender High School Physical Education Settings: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 24(2) Apr 2005, 149-164. *Hannover, B. (1997). Die Bedeutung des Pubertaren Reifestatus fur die Herausbildung informeller Interaktionsgruppen in koedukativen Klassen und in Madchenschulklassen. / Effects of pubertal maturation upon the formation of informal interaction groups in coeducational school classes and in girls' school classes: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 11(1) Mar 1997, 3-13. *Hannover, B., & Kessels, U. (2002). Physics in single-sex or mixed teaching groups. Impact on motivation, self-concept of abilities, and course enrollment of 8th grade comprehensive school students: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 34(4) 2002, 201-215. *Harvey, T. J. (1984). Gender differences in subject preference and perception of subject importance among third year secondary school pupils in single-sex and mixed comprehensive schools: Educational Studies Vol 10(3) 1984, 243-253. *Held, J., & Plaum, E. (1995). Sex differences in achievement motivation: Results from applications of the Constance Success-Failure Battery (CSFB) among students at nonclassical secondary schools: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 42(2) 1995, 115-130. *Hennessey, M. S. (1985). Female adolescence as a function of educational context: Coeducational and single-sex schooling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holz-Ebeling, F., Gratz-Tummers, J., & Schwarz, C. (2000). Are boys profiting from coeducation? An empirical study of the significance of coeducation to boys: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 32(2) 2000, 94-107. *Holz-Ebeling, F., & Hansel, S. (1993). Are there differences between girls in single-sex and mixed schools? A contribution to the "co-education debate." Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 40(1) 1993, 21-33. *Jackson, C., & Bisset, M. (2005). Gender and school choice: Factors influencing parents when choosing single-sex or co-educational independent schools for their children: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 35(2) Jun 2005, 195-211. *James, A. N. (2001). Educating boys: A comparison of educational attitudes of male graduates of single-sex and coed schools. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *James, K. L., & James, D. (1980). Coed residential milieu: Child Care Quarterly Vol 9(1) Spr 1980, 32-40. *Jimenez, E., & Lockheed, M. E. (1989). Enhancing girls' learning through single-sex education: Evidence and a policy conundrum: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 11(2) Sum 1989, 117-142. *Jones, J. C., & Shallcrass, J. (1972). Coeducation and adolescent values: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 63(4) Aug 1972, 334-341. *Jones, M. B., & Thompson, D. G. (1981). Classroom misconduct and integration by sex: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 22(4) Oct 1981, 401-409. *Jones, T., & Clarke, V. A. (1995). Diversity as a determinant of attitudes: A possible explanation of the apparent advantage of single-sex settings: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 12(1) 1995, 51-64. *Karpiak, C. P., Buchanan, J. P., Hosey, M., & Smith, A. (2007). University students from single-sex and coeducational high schools: Differences in majors and attitudes at a Catholic University: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 31(3) Sep 2007, 282-289. *Katsurada, E. (2006). Does the coeducational schooling enhance students' nontraditional gender role identity in Japan? Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Keane, S. H. (2004). Self-silencing behavior among female high school athletes and nonathletes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kessels, U., Hannover, B., & Janetzke, H. (2002). High school students' attitudes toward single-sex classes in science: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 49(1) 2002, 17-30. *Kinzie, J., Thomas, A. D., Palmer, M. M., Umbach, P. D., & Kuh, G. D. (2007). Women students at coeducational and women's colleges: How do their experiences compare? : Journal of College Student Development Vol 48(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 145-165. *Kirwin, P. M. C. (1993). Sex role perceptions of adolescent males and females: The effects of a transition from a single sex to coeducational school environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koca, C., Asci, F. H., & Demirhan, G. (2005). Attitudes Toward Physical Education and Class Preferences of Turkish Adolescents in Terms of School Gender Composition: Adolescence Vol 40(158) Sum 2005, 365-375. *Kohen-Raz, R. (1962). Attempt of a clinical typology of disturbed youngsters and the possibilities of their coeducation: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 9(4) 1962, 594-624. *Kress, V. E., Shepherd, J. B., Anderson, R. I., Petuch, A. J., Nolan, J. M., & Thiemeke, D. (2006). Evaluation of the Impact of a Coeducational Sexual Assault Prevention Program on College Students' Rape Myth Attitudes: Journal of College Counseling Vol 9(2) Fal 2006, 148-157. *Lambert, J. (1998). An investigation of the difference in multidimensional self-concept between adolescent girls in single-sex and coeducational school settings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Langdon, E. A. (1997). A study of the persistence of affective outcomes of women's college alumnae. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Langlois, C. (2006). The effects of single-gender versus coeducational environments on the self-esteem development and academic competence of high school females. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lansing, S. W. (1994). A longitudinal comparison of conception of self and identity status in first- and second-year female college students: A group X cohort repeated measures design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lapinska, R. (1963). Views of contemporary youth on coeducation: Psychologia Wychowawcza 6/20(5) 1963, 394-402. *Lee, V. E., & Bryk, A. S. (1986). Effects of single-sex secondary schools on student achievement and attitudes: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 78(5) Oct 1986, 381-395. *Lee, V. E., & Bryk, A. S. (1989). Effects of single-sex schools: Response to Marsh: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 81(4) Dec 1989, 647-650. *Lee, V. E., Loeb, S., & Marks, H. M. (1995). Gender differences in secondary school teachers' control over classroom and school policy: American Journal of Education Vol 103(3) May 1995, 259-301. *Lee, V. E., & Marks, H. M. (1990). Sustained effects of the single-sex secondary school experience on attitudes, behaviors, and values in college: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 82(3) Sep 1990, 578-592. *Lee, V. E., & Marks, H. M. (1992). Who goes where? Choice of single-sex and coeducational independent secondary schools: Sociology of Education Vol 65(3) Jul 1992, 226-253. *Lehtinen, M. W. (1973). Heterosexual behavior and attitudes of university students in relation to living arrangements: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Leonard, D. (2006). Single-sex schooling. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *LePore, P. C., & Warren, J. R. (1997). A comparison of single-sex and coeducational Catholic secondary schooling: Evidence from the National Educational Longitudinal Study of 1988: American Educational Research Journal Vol 34(3) Fal 1997, 485-511. *Lester, D., & Lester, G. (1974). Preliminary note on a search for correlates of attitudes toward coeducation from female college students: Psychological Reports Vol 35(1, Pt 1) Aug 1974, 10. *Lin, S.-m. (1978). A comparison of psychological growth in coeducational and non-coeducational residence hall: Acta Psychologica Taiwanica Vol 20(2) Dec 1978, 29-33. *Lirgg, C. D. (1992). Effects of same-sex and coeducational physical education on perceptions of self-confidence and class environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lirgg, C. D. (1994). Environmental perceptions of students in same-sex and coeducational physical education classes: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 86(2) Jun 1994, 183-192. *Lordan, G. F. (1988). An analysis of the differential effects of classroom sex-mix on academic achievement, attitude toward school, and androgyny: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mael, F. A. (1998). Single-sex and coeducational schooling: Relationships to socioemotional and academic development: Review of Educational Research Vol 68(2) Sum 1998, 101-129. *Mandelberg, R. G. (2004). Women's perceptions of their eating attitudes while in a single-sex versus coeducational high school: A retrospective study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marsh, H. W. (1989). Effects of attending single-sex and coeducational high schools on achievement, attitudes, behaviors, and sex differences: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 81(1) Mar 1989, 70-85. *Marsh, H. W. (1989). Effects of single-sex and coeducational schools: A response to Lee and Bryk: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 81(4) Dec 1989, 651-653. *Marsh, H. W. (1991). Public, Catholic single-sex, and Catholic coeducational high schools: Their effects on achievement, affect, and behaviors: American Journal of Education Vol 99(3) May 1991, 320-356. *Marsh, H. W., Owens, L., Myers, M. R., & Smith, I. D. (1989). The transition from single-sex to co-educational high schools: Teacher perceptions, academic achievement, and self-concept: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 59(2) Jun 1989, 155-173. *Marsh, H. W., Smith, I. D., Marsh, M., & Owens, L. (1988). The transition from single-sex to coeducational high schools: Effects on multiple dimensions of self-concept and on academic achievement: American Educational Research Journal Vol 25(2) Sum 1988, 237-269. *McEwen, A., Knipe, D., & Gallagher, T. (1997). The impact of single-sex and coeducational schooling on participation and achievement in science: A 10-year perspective: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 15(2) Nov 1997, 223-233. *McMahon, J. P. (1994). A comparison of the development of mature interpersonal relationships among freshmen who live in coeducational residence halls and those who live in single sex residence halls at the University of South Carolina. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mensinger, J. L. (2003). Disordered eating, adherence to the superwoman ideal, and gender socialization in coeducational and single-sex school environments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mignano, A. C., Brewer, B. W., Winter, C., & Van Raalte, J. L. (2006). Athletic Identity and Student Involvement of Female Athletes at NCAA Division III Women's and Coeducational Colleges: Journal of College Student Development Vol 47(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 457-464. *Miller, P. M., & Dale, R. R. (1974). A comparison of the degree results of university students from co-educational and single-sex schools: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 44(3) Nov 1974, 307-308. *Miller-Bernal, L. (1993). Single-sex versus coeducational environments: A comparison of women students' experiences at four colleges: American Journal of Education Vol 102(1) Nov 1993, 23-54. *Min, M.-s. (1991). Relative effects of coeducation and single-sex schools on students' schooling, affection, and career choice: Exploring conventional and feminist perspectives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Monaco, N. M., & Gaier, E. L. (1992). Single-sex versus coeducational environment and achievement in adolescent females: Adolescence Vol 27(107) Fal 1992, 579-594. *Moore, J. H. (1979). Fear of success and personal unconcern, sex role attributes, and coeducation versus single-sex schooling in talented female adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mulholland, J., Hansen, P., & Kaminski, E. (2004). Do single-gender classrooms in coeducational settings address boys' underachievement? An Australian study: Educational Studies Vol 30(1) Mar 2004, 19-32. *Nishimoto, R. H., & Roberts, A. C. (2001). Coercion and drug treatment for postpartum women: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 27(1) 2001, 161-181. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of Separate by Degree: Women Students' Experiences in Single-Sex and Coeducational Colleges: Adolescence Vol 40(158) Sum 2005, 454. *Norfleet James, A., & Richards, H. C. (2003). Escaping stereotypes: Educational attitudes of male alumni of single-sex and coed schools: Psychology of Men & Masculinity Vol 4(2) Jul 2003, 136-148. *Novack, D. R., & Novak, L. L. (1997). Gender disparity in the advanced industrial society: Female-male relations at a recently coeducated college: Human Organization Vol 56(2) Sum 1997, 245-252. *O'Donnell, P. (2005). Undergraduate experiences at women's single-sex and coeducational colleges. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ormerod, M. B. (1975). Subject preference and choice in co-educational and single-sex secondary schools: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 45(3) Nov 1975, 257-267. *Pacifici, C., Stoolmiller, M., & Nelson, C. (2001). Evaluating a prevention program for teenagers on sexual coercion: A differential effectiveness approach: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(3) Jun 2001, 552-559. *Payne, M. A., & Newton, E. H. (1990). Major determinants of teachers' and students' approval or disapproval of coeducational secondary schooling: The High School Journal Vol 73(3) Feb-Mar 1990, 168-175. *Price, E., & Rosemier, R. (1972). Some cognitive and affective outcomes of same-sex versus coeducational grouping in first grade: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 40(4) Sum 1972, 70-77. *Reid, E. A. (1974). Effects of coresidential living on the attitudes, self-image, and role expectations of college women: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131(5) May 1974, 551-554. *Richardson, A. G. (1990). Classroom learning environment: Some differences among school types: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(2) Oct 1990, 518. *Rigby, K. (1998). The relationship between reported health and involvement in bully/victim problems among male and female secondary schoolchildren: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 3(4) Oct 1998, 465-476. *Riley, S. J. (1980). Environmental impact of alternate floor coeducational housing compared to traditional coeducational housing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Riordan, C. H. (1990). Girls and boys in school: Together or separate? New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Rizza, M. G. (1998). Exploring successful learning with talented female adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Robinson, B. A. (1976). A comparison of the effects of selective Catholic and public high schools on the moral development of their respective students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roland, C. B. (1978). The effects of coeducational dormitory living on sex-role stereotype beliefs and self-concept: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roll, S., Roll, E. R., & Roll, C. L. (1972). Identification of the sexual role of school objects: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 4(2) 1972, 235-242. *Romano, C. R. (1995). Going against the grain: Women student leaders at coeducational institutions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rose, S. A. (1993). A comparison of a women's college and a coeducational college on attitudes towards math and math enrollment of undergraduate women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenthal, D. A., & Chapman, D. C. (1980). Sex-role stereotypes: Children's perceptions of occupational competence: Psychological Reports Vol 46(1) Feb 1980, 135-139. *Rost, D. H., & Pruisken, C. (2000). Together Weak? Separated strong? Girls and coeducation: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 14(4) Dec 2000, 177-193. *Ruf, T. P. (1993). The effects of changing from single-sex education to coeducation on males' and females' mathematics attitudes, affect and enrollment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sarojini, S. (1973). A study of the effect of environmental factors on neuroticism. Oxford, England: U Madras. *Scheye, P. A., & Gilroy, F. D. (1994). College women's career self-efficacy and educational environments: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 42(3) Mar 1994, 244-251. *Schneider, F. W., & Coutts, L. M. (1982). The high school environment: A comparison of coeducational and single-sex schools: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 74(6) Dec 1982, 898-906. *Schneider, F. W., Coutts, L. M., & Starr, M. W. (1988). In favour of coeducation: The educational attitudes of students from coeducational and single-sex high schools: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 13(4) Fal 1988, 479-496. *Schroeder, C. C. (1973). An analysis of the impact of residential setting on the development of selected dimensions of self-actualization: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Schroeder, C. C., & LeMay, M. L. (1973). The impact of coed residence halls on self-actualization: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 14(2) Mar 1973, 105-110. *Sexton, C. M. (1992). Gender differences in attitudes toward science: A multiple regression analysis creating a profile of the female most likely to participate in science: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shaver, T. D. (1974). The effect of a non discriminatory coeducational physical education program on the male-female role perceptions of junior high school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Signorella, M. L., Frieze, I. H., & Hershey, S. W. (1996). Single-sex versus mixed-sex classes and gender schemata in children and adolescents: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 20(4) Dec 1996, 599-607. *Silcock, C. L. (1984). A comparison of high school females' attitudes toward mathematics in coeducational and all-girls private schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singh, S., Sehgal, K., & Kapoor, K. D. (1976). A communication of self concept by women students of co-educational and non co-educational institutions: Psycho-Lingua Vol 6(1-2) Jan-Jul 1976, 37-40. *Stables, A. (1990). Differences between pupils from mixed and single-sex schools in their enjoyment of school subjects and in their attitudes to science and to school: Educational Review Vol 42(3) 1990, 221-230. *Staurowsky, E., Hogshead-Makar, N., Kane, M. J., Wughalter, E., Yiamouyiannis, A., & Lerner, P. K. (2007). Gender equity in physical education and athletics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Stockham, D. H. (1975). A comparison of attitudes between students living in coeducational and non-coeducational housing and a pre- and postassessment of academic performance of coed residents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Szabo, Z. (2001). Gender and teacher-student interaction: Cognitie Creier Comportament Vol 5(1) Mar 2001, 89-100. *Thorne, B. (2001). Girls and boys together...But mostly apart: Gender arrangements in elementary schools. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Treanor, L., Graber, K., Housner, L., & Wiegand, R. (1998). Middle school students' perceptions of coeducational and same-sex physical education classes: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 18(1) Oct 1998, 43-56. *Trice, A. D. (1994). Comparisons of women's and coeducational college classrooms: I. Course assignments: Psychological Reports Vol 74(3, Pt 1) Jun 1994, 1035-1040. *Trickett, E. J., Trickett, P. K., Castro, J. J., & Schaffner, P. (1982). The independent school experience: Aspects of the normative environments of single-sex and coed secondary schools: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 74(3) Jun 1982, 374-381. *Van de gaer, E., Pustjens, H., Van Damme, J., & De Munter, A. (2004). Effects of single-sex versus co-educational classes and schools on gender differences in progress in language and mathematics achievement: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 25(3) Sep 2004, 307-322. *Van Houtte, M. (2004). Gender context of the school and study culture, or how the presence of girls affects the achievement of boys: Educational Studies Vol 30(4) Dec 2004, 409-423. *Walberg, H. J. (1991). Review of Girls and Boys in School: Together or Separate? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (6), Jun, 1991. *Weber, F. F. (1999). Coeducational sex offender therapy: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(4) 1999, 311-315. *Wheldall, K., & Olds, D. (1987). Of sex and seating: The effects of mixed and same-sex seating arrangements in junior classrooms: New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 22(1) 1987, 71-85. *Whitlock, S. E. (2007). The effects of single-sex and coeducational environments on the self-efficacy of middle school girls. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wills, R., Kilpatrick, S., & Hutton, B. (2006). Single-sex classes in co-educational schools: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 27(3) Jul 2006, 277-291. *Wills, R. C. (2007). A new and different space in the primary school: Single-gendered classes in coeducational schools: Educational Studies Vol 33(2) Jun 2007, 115-128. *Wilson, M. M. (1994). Differences in explanatory style between women in coeducational and predominantly male college environments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wong, K.-C., Lam, Y. R., & Ho, L.-M. (2002). The Effects of Schooling on Gender Differences: British Educational Research Journal Vol 28(6) Dec 2002, 827-843. *Young, D. J., & Fraser, B. J. (1990). Science achievement of girls in single-sex and co-educational schools: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 8(1) 1990, 5-20. *Younger, M. R., & Warrington, M. (2006). Would Harry and Hermione Have Done Better in Single-Sex Classes? A Review of Single-Sex Teaching in Coeducational Secondary Schools in the United Kingdom: American Educational Research Journal Vol 43(4) Win 2006, 579-620. *Zazzo, B. (2004). For or against co-educational schools--A false debate: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 25(2) 2004, 213-229. *Ziegler, A., Broome, P., & Heller, K. A. (1998). Pygmalion in girls' minds: Effects of expectation and experience of coeducative versus gender homogeneous beginning physics instructions: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 45(1) 1998, 2-18. *Zubernis, L. S. (2005). Gifted girls: Single sex and coeducational school environments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Education Category:Sexuality and society